


Of Noodles, Important Decisions, And Impolite Eating

by aquatarius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), F/M, Fluff, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: One Earth C, Nepeta visits Equius for a rare night of peace and quiet together.





	

Equius carefully picked the brush up off of his dresser and carried it into the living room, over to the pile he had made. It was made up of towels and a few horse plushies. He set the brush on the pile, and inspected the room one last time. Everything was perfect for his night with Nepeta: A lack of other people, a meal picked out and ready to make, and movies to watch. It had been far too long since the two of them had really had a good night to sit down and just...spend time with each other and no pressing issues.

 

That was one of the worse things about her living in consort kingdom while Equius stayed in the troll kingdom. They rarely got together unless they ‘needed to.’ A knock interrupted his thoughts, and he turned, intending to walk over and open the door. However, no sooner had the knocking ceased then the door opened. 

 

 “Equius!” Called a familiar voice. He smiled, and walked over to the hallway that led to the front door. 

 

 “In here, Nepeta. Hello.” He said. She bounded over to him and crashed into his chest, knocking him to the ground. Equius winced as his head banged against the ground and displaced his glasses. Had she grown bigger since the last time they’d seen each other? He sighed and took them off. They went on a small table next to the door that housed a beautiful muscle beast bust. “Ow. How many times to I need to tell you not to do that?”

 

 Nepeta grinned and pressed her face into his chest. With a sigh, Equius sat up, spilling Nepeta into his lap. He stroked her hair and marveled at the action. Every night he was getting better, more careful and less prone to accidents. There had been a time when he wouldn’t have dreamed of touching Nepeta, let alone her head. He smiled, and leaned forward until his forehead hovered an inch in front of her’s. She took the hint and bonked her forehead against his. 

 

 “The mighty huntress missed her fur-end.” Nepeta said. Her voice was as cheerful and sweet as ever. It was music to his ears. 

 

 “I missed you too.” Equius said, smiling. He kissed her nose. She giggled, and batted at his face. “How have you been?”

 

 “Good! I’ve been hunting  _ lots _ .” She rolled her eyes. “But I’m not allowed to kill any of the consorts here. Everyone is under official protection.”

 

 Equius frowned. “Nepeta, you didn’t kill them in the game, either.”

 

 “Duh! They just exploded into nothingness. They didn’t even have grist. But now that we’re out, I bet they’d taste delicious.” She said, licking her lips. Equius shuddered, and Nepeta winced. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

 “It is fine. But the thought of any of those noble beasts being eaten makes me queasy. They are simple, but very dedicated to their jobs and...” Equius said. He stood up, holding Nepeta in his arms, and carried her into the kitchen.

 

 “I know, I know, mister sweats-a-lot. Are we gonna at something?” Nepeta asked, squirming from Equius’s arms and onto the counter. 

 

“Yes. Noodles and salad, with milk.” Equius said. His moirail crossed her arms. Inwardly, he sighed. That was never a good look. Perhaps, purrhaps, she didn’t want to eat that? He wouldn’t be surprised. She was so used to her mostly meat diet. 

 

 He got a pot down from the cupboard and set it on the stove. 

 

 “Equius, noodles are so friggin’ gross!” Nepeta said, swinging her legs. 

 

 “Language, Nepeta.” He replied. “If you do not want noodles, you can find yourself something else to eat and .” 

 

 Nepeta rolled her eyes. No doubt irritated at what Equius had set up. Ah, well, she needed to learn how to eat a diet that wasn’t mostly meat eventually. And Equius needed to help her. But, if she wanted to eat something else tonight….it was to be a night of peace and paleship, and he wouldn’t stop her. 

 

 “Can you please hand me the noodles over there?” Equius asked, pointing to a bag of noodles he’d set Nepeta easily within reach of. Nepeta eyed them suspiciously, no doubt wary of their odd colors, then picked them up and gave them to Equius. “Thank you. A human pointed them out to me in the market place the other day. They do not care so much for colors as we trolls, you know.”

 

 “Mew? Shopping in the  _ human _ district?” Nepeta flashed him a grin, her teeth glinting in the light. “Equius! I’m so proud of you!”

 

 “Yes, er.” He cleared his throat and wiped his forehead. “I have been attempting the tolerance that is so...easy for the natural people of this planet. It is not easy for me.”

 

 “Aw, you big sweaty softie.” Nepeta scooted a few inches down the counter and then reached over and papped his cheek. “Good job.”

 

 Equius kissed her palm, then drew his head away. 

 

 “Please get the salad out of the fridge and set it on the counter. Get the dressing as well.” He said. 

 

 Nepeta nodded and climbed off the counter. She got out both things and set them on the counter. Leaving the noodles alone to cook, Equius poured a decent amount of dressing on the salad and then set the dressing back in the fridge. 

 

 “What are you doing?” He asked, turning to look at his moirail. She was rifling through one of the cupboards. 

 

 “I’m looking for mother food. You said I could!” She said at once. Equius frowned at her, but let her alone and stirred the noodles. 

 

 With a huff, Nepeta turned to face him and planted her hands on her hips. “There is  _ no _ meat in here! How does someone get muscles like that and not eat meat? It’s impawssible.”

 

 “I eat meat.” Equius said. She squinted at him. “...Sometimes.”

 

 Nepeta huffed and shut the door, then hopped back onto the counter.  Equius sighed quietly and shook his head. He continued to attend to his noodles, stirring them and checking how soft they were. 

 

 “We will not need to wait much longer. If you have found your food, please go sit at the table. I will join you shortly.” Equius said. 

 

 “I don’t wanna eat at the table!” Nepeta crossed her arms again. Apparently, she meant to be stubborn about it. Was this a hill he wished to die on? He hesitated, then sighed quietly. If it would make her happy to sit somewhere else, he could give in on that front. 

 

 “Very well.  You make pick where we sit tonight.” He said. 

 

 “Thank mew!” She said, uncrossing her arms and clapping her hands. She grabbed a can of something from the cupboard and then left, presumably to go to the living room and wait. 

 

Equius finished up preparing dinner. It was easy, just draining the noodles, adding butter, and putting it all on a tray with a couple plates and a couple glasses of milk. By the time he went into the living room, Nepeta had already dimmed the lights and fluffed the pile and gotten a movie ready. He smiled and walked over to the pile. He really had a good moirail. 

 

 “Here.” He set the tray of food on the pile, and sat down on it. Nepeta sat on it with him, facing him, and dished herself up some noodles. She didn’t touch the salad, instead putting her can of food on the side. “I forgot the cheese for the cheese sauce, so we just have butter tonight.”

 

 “It’s disgusting.” Nepeta said, then promptly shoved a forkful of it into her mouth. “Vrilly groth.”

 

 “Nepeta, do not speak with your mouth full. It’s impolite.” Equius said. She giggled through her mouthful of food, and he wrinkled his nose. “ _ Nepeta Leijon _ .”

 

 She rolled her eyes, but swallowed. 

 

 “Ugh, you’re such a  _ prude _ about stuff. Lighten up!” She said. Equius helped himself to a small portion of noodles, and a good amount of salad before responding. 

 

 “I have lightened up significantly in the past couple of sweeps we’ve spent on New Earth.” he said. Nepeta ate another bite, chewing slowly, then nodded. 

 

 “Yeah, you have. I’m just meowing around with you.” She said, voice surprisingly serious. They’d both grown in maturity as in everything else. “I’m really super duper proud of you, Equi-hiss Zahhak!”

 

 “I...Thank you, Nepeta.” Equius said, looking down at his food. He blushed a little, unable to help the pride that he felt at her praise. 

 

 For a few moments, they sat in quiet, eating their food. 

 

 “Want me to brush your hair, mister?” Nepeta asked soon, glancing at the hair brush. 

 

 “Of horse.” Equius replied, rather relieved that she offered and he didn’t have to ask. That might have raised all sorts of questions, such as why he didn’t do it, and also, why did the hair brush look so new? 

 

 Nepeta cackled, then spent a few moments stuffing her face full of the last of her food. Equius grimaced as he watched her. He was coming to terms with her uncouth attitude towards eating, finally, but it was still so...gross. 

 

 She finished quickly, then licked her fingers clean and grabbed the hairbrush. Equius shifted, showing her his back, and balancing his plate on his knee once he was settled. It still sent a shiver up his spine sometimes, turning his back so willingly to someone., Few Alternian trolls would do that. Then again, she  _ was _ his moirail, and moirails were such special exceptions to everything. 

 

 He started to purr asn Nepeta brushed his hair, being rather rough with it. She wasn’t a gentle being, but he’d never loved her on the assumption that she  _ was _ . Equius picked up the remote with his free hand and played the movie Nepeta had picked. It was a documentary that the new humans had made on large cats, and was actually fairly good. 

 

For a while, they watched the movie in peace and quiet. Equius finished his dinner, and Nepeta worked all the knots out of his hair. By the time she was done, his scalp was sore,  but his hair was even more luxurious than it normally was. It was a relief to have accomplished it without breaking a single hair brush in the process. 

 

 “Thank you.” Equius said. Nepeta nodded, and climbed into his lap. She curled up there. Equius took the dishes and set them on the ground next to the pile - he could clean up tomorrow. 

 

 Once the movie was over, Equius picked up Nepeta and set her on the pile, then laid down on his back. He sighed quietly, and closed his eyes. What a lovely night. It was turning out to be everything he had wanted. It was a shame they couldn’t do it more often. 

 

“Mew know what we should do?” Nepeta said, sitting up suddenly. Equius blinked owlishly at her. Now would be just the moment that she would spring some wild idea on him, and talk him into doing it or allow him to coax and command her out of it. “We should move in together.”

 

 In the brief moments that followed, one could’ve heard a pin drop. 

 

“I. Pardon me?” Equius said, once he’d gotten his mind back together enough to respond. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck at the thought. It wasn’t unusual for moirails to live together, of course, but...Well, the thought! Actually living together with his moirail, like something out of his sophisticated novels. The warm, sweet low blood bunking with her high blooded moirail to better ensure his calmness and agreeable attitude…

 

 “Move in together, dummy!” She repeated, grinning. “Everyone else is doing it, and it’s lonely with just me in my hive. I miss Pounce.” She paused for a moment, regret crossing her features, then she shook it off. “C’mon, Equi-hiss.”

 

 “I, I simply…” He wiped his forehead with his sleeve and blew some air out of his mouth. “May I have some time to think it over? It is a very large step. We’re, we’re barely adults, and where would we live? My hive, or yours, or, or, would we find a new place? This isn’t something you can just decide to do.”

 

 “But we  _ are _ adults!” She cried, rolling over to his side. She climbed on top of him, sitting on his chest and crossing her legs. “We defeated sgrub! We’re gods in this new universe. We can do whatever we want. Don’t you want to move in with me? I’m so  _ tired _ of never ever ever efur getting together time.”

 

 Equius considered, setting a hand on Nepeta’s back and stroking it gently. Nepeta arched into the touch and made a quiet, ‘mrp’ of a sound.  To actually stay with Nepeta, to have her on call for physical affection, not the mere words of a text...No more planning nights together; their nights together would be default. 

 

 It would be wonderful. As magnificent as a wild beast running freely through a field. 

 

 “I think we should consider it.” Equius said carefully. 

 

 “Great! I’ll start packing my stuff.”

 

 “I. That’s not what I said. This is going to take a  _ lot _ of planning and decision making.” He said, a worried crease digging itself a new home in the center of his forehead. 

 

 Nepeta giggled, and leaned down to smooch his nose. “Don’t be such a spoil sport!”

 

 “Don’t leap into things without looking.” Equius said firmly. “Let’s just..think about it, all right?”

 

 “All  _ right _ .”

 

 “Thank you, my dear Nepeta.” 

 

 “You’re welcome. I’m so pale for you, you sweaty muscle beast.” She cooed. 

 

 “I am very pale for you, my sweet Nepeta.” Equius said. She laid her head down on his chest, and he set his hand down on her back. 

  
 It would require thinking and planning and packing and painful choices but...To live together with Nepeta would be more wonderful than he could imagine. Even if he had to put up with her grosser eating habits. They could make it work. He smiled, and closed his eyes. They  _ would _ make it work. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for a trade between me and a friend. (They true me the COOLEST ART OF MY OCS HHhh) They wanted a fic of karnep or meowrails, fluffy and post game, and I couldn't resist writing for one of the most adorable pairings in the fandoms so...Here this is. It turned out pretty good, I think. :D


End file.
